Gives You Hell
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Cloud's friends take him to a party where his ex-boyfriend is singing. Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects


**_Title: Gives You Hell  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Yes I own Kingdom Hearts, that's why leon never kissed Kairi and his hand was on Riku's butt at the end of the second game, EXACTLY why._**_  
Pairings: _**_Cloud/Sora_**_  
Rating: _**_K+_**_  
Warnings: _**_AU, yaoi and whatever comes along with it._**_  
_**

**_Summary: _**_Cloud's friends take him to a party where his ex-boyfriend is singing. Gives You Hell by All-American Rejects_**_  
_**

**_Author's Note: _**Yeah, I'm obsessed with song-fics lately. Can't help it, all these good new songs are so tempting and easy to write to, so here I am with _Gives You Hell_ by _All American Rejects. _And I thought it was time that I did something written in a totally new persons perspective. This isn't exactly a song-fic, but I'm qualfying it as one so have a cup of shut the hell up.

**xxx**

The alarm went off and I sat up, throwing it against the wall when I picked it up. I ran my hand through my blond colored hair and made it even more tousled than sleeping did. It was ten at night and I felt refreshed. I didn't really get any sleep this week, or the last two, because I had to break up with my long term boyfriend last Thursday. And yes I did say I wasn't sleep for two weeks and Thursday was two days ago.

Well, for the past few weeks I had a hunch that my boy - ex-boyfriend had been cheating on me for the past month, and it turns out that I was right. He was cheating on me with my other ex-boyfriend that we had come across one day two months ago. I'm kinda glad that they found each other, because I _may have _been looking at another guy as my boyfriend. And if I hadn't caught them in the act on _my couch_ I would have stayed with Leon until he broke up with me so I could be with another one of my best friends who recently expressed his feelings for me a couple weeks back.

Anyways, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before the guys came over and drug me to a party like they did every Saturday. I jumped in, washed, and got out. And just as I was about to get dressed I heard my front door open, signaling that the guys fround the new hiding place where I put my spare key and let themselves in. Not that I really minded, but it was never this early.

"Yo, Spikey! Where'ya!?" Reno yelled from down the hall on his way to my room, where he _knew _I was. I sprinted to the door and locked it before Reno could turn the knob. Yes, they were my best friends, but that didn't mean that they could see me naked anytime they wanted, that was just creepy, especially with a perv like Reno and his little brother Axel, even though Axel's boyfriend put so much effort into keeping the younger redhead in check.

"I'm getting dressed." I said loud enough to where he could hear me clearly.

"Hurry! The new singer at the party is going on in like ten minutes!" He was still yelling, although my door was paper thin and he was standing right there.

So, being the nice friend I am, I hurried and dressed in some black leather pants that Leon gave me for my last birthday and a simple tight My Chemical Romance The Black Parade t-shirt. I exited my room and found my two bedroom apartment empty, not a real shocker. They usually left me alone to get dressed while we piled five grown men(plus one girl) into a four seater five(six) was _not _including me.

"Guys, why didn't you bring the truck?" I asked, more like whining, but still.

"Because Axel _loves _Roxas on his lap," There was a small cough of - 'among other things' - "And we know you and Sora absolutely _love _being near each other," Then he muttered, "And don't get me _started _on Demyx and his moody boyfriend. Hint, hint, nudge nudge."

"I'm gonna nudge my foot up your ass if you don't shut the hell up," Now that was definately Zexion for ya.

"Sorry, Mr. PMS." Reno said, dodging Zexion's fist.

"Okay, let's _all _shut up," I started, me being the responsible one, "And get to the party before we miss this 'new' singer. Which reminds me, who is it?"

"My Cousin." Roxas said. Just like him to keep it in a two word sentence. Although we didn't know much about Roxas, or his family, no matter how much we asked we couldn't ask anything without getting a glare that could _totally _match mine, and that was saying something. He was new, only joining the group last week. He wasn't like Axel's old relationships - boy or girl - he wasn't one to be flaunted around like a showdog or told what to do/submitting to Axel. (From what I've heard, the _one time _that they had sex, Roxas[the smaller one] topped, taking Axel's 'virginity'.)

We all nodded to Roxas' statement and started to get in the car. Reno was driving, for now (later _I _would be the designated driver) and Axel sat in the front with Roxas on his lap. Demyx and Zexion squished against one side of the Chrysler, while Larxene took the middle and Sora took the other side. "Come on, Cloud." Sora said softly, motioning to his lap aloofly. I climbed in and sat on his lap, bending my head to where I could fit in without hurting it.

The drive to the party wasn't hard, us being who we were, were able to bypass all the other cars and go straight to the front of the large mansion-like house to a spot that was marked by a person standing there for us. Reno knows people, what can I say?

Just as we got out of the car - albeit difficultly - and got into the house the lights shut off and many cheers were heard. This was the signal that a new performance was about to go on. I stayed in the back with everyone - bar Zexion and Demyx, who went to go find a corner to make out in, and Larxene, who went to the front to dance.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

I recognized the lyrics and my mouth dropped. This song was...mine.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

"Cloud..." Sora turned and whispered in my ear, trying to get my attention over the loud noise. Up on stage was my ex-boyfriend, the one who my recent ex-boyfriend cheated on me with. Riku. And Leon was the only one besides Sora that new that I wrote lyrics and stories.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you even know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
_  
_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

I couldn't take my eyes off Riku, and not for the reasons you think. I mean, yes he was still sexy with his shoulder length hair and his beautiful blueish-gray eyes, but no. I was looking at him because he somehow got a hold of my lyrics that I wrote after I broke up with him for being a conceded selfish jerk. And now, he was on stage, singing them like they were his own, with a singing voice that I didn't even know existed. For the four and half months that we were together he somehow forgot to mention that he could sing with an orgasmically orgasmic voice.

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well  
_  
Sora's hand brushed across my cheek for an unknown reason. Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I was pulled against his chest and I was turned away from looking at the silver-haired bastard. "Don't cry, Cloud." Sora whispered softly in my ear. Thank god the song was almost over, but apparently Sora didn't want me to listen to it. He took my hand and pulled me outside, saying to the guys that he was going to walk me home. When we got out of the house and down the block he stopped and pulled me close to him once more.

"Why, Sora?" I sobbed, something I didn't do often. "Why did Leon take it from me? I mean, I knew I lost it, but I just thought that was because of my forgetfulness."

"I don't kn-"

"Why do all my relationships have to be flukes, why can't I ever be in a happy relationship where the guy is perfect to me? Maybe I should just go to girls. I mean, I think Tifa still likes me." I rambled, still crying, but not really caring what I said.

"No." I looked at Sora, who was only a few inches shorter than me, "You will _not _do that."

"Do what?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Go to girls."

"Why not? They might be better for me..." The slap that landed across my face not only shocked me, but echoed through the neighborhood, over the faint sound of music. "What the hell, Sora!?" I screamed, about to slap him back but was stopped by his abnormally strong grip on my wrist. I stared at him, still feeling the sting in my cheek. I didn't have time to remove my hand from his before he pulled me close and kissed my lips.

Our lips crashed roughly, leaving me kind of shocked at the roughness of it. But that was quickly changed. He pulled back slightly when he noticed I wasn't repulsed by kissing my best friend. The kiss was made up of the simple moving of lips, the soft - almost not there - touch of hands, the light moaning and the slight increase of breath.

When we pulled apart, I kept my eyes closed.

"Still want to go to girls?" Sora asked smugly with a sexy - yes I said sexy - smirk on his face. I couldn't really comprehend any words, so I just shook my head, snapping out of my trance when I heard Sora's childish laugh hit my ears. "Come here," He said as he sat on the curb, reaching out for my hand. I followed and deftly sat next him. "Shock ya, did I?" I nodded and was shocked even more when I felt Sora lean against my arm and his lifted mine to wrap around him.

About thirty minutes later - yes, we were sitting there forever - I heard a laugh that I used to revel in. It was Leon's laugh, something that even his family rarely heard. "-left. I saw his face. I knew that taking it from him would come in handy, and giving it to you would be the cherry on top." Sora took my hand and squeezed it, trying to get me to relieve some stress.

"Oh, look, Leon, it's Cloud with your little brother." Oh yeah, I forgot to say that Leon was Sora's - the guy I just kissed - older brother.

I stood up calmly, ignoring Sora's little whined protest not to. "Hey, Riku, Leon, when you walk my way, does it give you hell?" They stopped laughing and glared. "Well, I hope it does. Good night." I pulled Sora up and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Leon, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sora yelled, not turning around.

"What? Aren't you coming home?" Leon asked.

"Nope, staying at Cloud's." He then ducked out from under my arm and walked back to Leon. "But before I do, which is better; Cloud's bed, or his floor. I know Leon definately knows." And then he walked back to me, wrapping my arm around him as we continued walking to my apartment. "You don't mind me staying at your place?"

"I do, that is unless you are in my bed."

**xxx**

**_Yeah, so that's the fic. I noticed this was one of the top couples of the poll I did a few weeks ago. No there is not going to be a sequel, this is strictly K. But, BUT, if I get enough reviews and stuff, I probably WILL cave and end up writing an M Rated sequel to this about them back at Cloud's. But that'd be as soon as I finish Closer - the sequel to Love Game. _**


End file.
